Smash Island
Smash Island is an ongoing online tournament series, founded by Dark Ermac, and has featured some of the largest tournaments for Super Smash Flash 2. History Reddit era Smash Island began as an one-shot Reddit tournament for the original Super Smash Bros. held on November 23, 2013. The tournament saw only 11 entrants to a lack of a decent online scene for the game at the time, which resulted in the discontinuation of the series. In July 2014, Smash Island was revived as an all-inclusive online tournament. Smash Island II and III held events for Super Smash Bros. Melee and Project M, though the participation was still rather limited. Smash Island III, which took place in early August, was originally slated to have a side-tournament for Super Smash Flash 2. However, it was cancelled, as version 0.9b had been released only a few days beforehand and needed another couple weeks to get the post-launch online issues sorted out. McLeodGaming era For the fourth Smash Island tournament, the Super Smash Flash 2 side event was brought back. Due to a general indifference for the game on Reddit, Dark Ermac turned to the McLeodGaming Forums for potential entrants. This resulted in the SSF2 event greatly overshadowing the other events. For all subsequent tournaments, SSF2 was treated as the main event, with all other games being relegated to side events. By the end of the year, all of the other side events had been dropped, and Smash Island officially became exclusively a SSF2 event. Since then, it has continued to host tournaments on a monthly basis. The largest event to date is Smash Island S2 IV, with 47 entrants. List of tournaments *''Smash Island'' - November 23, 2013 *''Smash Island II'' - July 5, 2014 *''Smash Island III'' - August 9, 2014 *''Smash Island IV'' - August 23, 2014 *''Smash Island V'' - September 7, 2014 *''Smash Island VI'' - October 18, 2014 *''Smash Island VII'' - November 9, 2014 *''Smash Island VIII'' - December 7, 2014 *''Smash Island IX'' - January 17, 2015 *''Smash Island IX.5'' - March 7, 2015 *''Smash Island X'' - March 28, 2015 *''Smash Island XI'' - April 25, 2015 *''Smash Island XII'' - May 23, 2015 *''Smash Island XIII'' - June 20, 2015 *''X Summer Bash: ''Smash Island XIV - July 18, 2015 *''Smash Island XV'' - August 22, 2015 *''Smash Island S2 I'' - September 12, 2015 *''Smash Island S2 II'' - October 24, 2015 *''Smash Island S2 III'' - November 21, 2015 *''Smash Island S2 IV'' - January 23, 2016 *''Smash Island S2 V'' - February 20, 2016 *''Smash Island S2 VI'' - March 19, 2016 *''Smash Island S2 VII'' - April 23, 2016 *''Smash Island S2 VIII'' - June 4, 2016 *''Smash Island S2 IX'' - July 2, 2016 *''Smash Island X: Act II'' - July 23, 2016 *''Smash Island S2 Finale'' - August 20, 2016 *''Smash Island S3 I'' - September 17, 2016 *''Smash Island S3 II'' - October 22, 2016 *''Smash Island S3 III'' - November 20, 2016 See also *''Hypest Tournaments'' *''Smash Flashathon'' *''X Tournament Series'' *''Flash Collective Rankings'' Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series